1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an arrangement for gripping an end region of an elongated flexible element and, more particularly, to a wire gripper for gripping the ends of a wire of the type generally used for supporting objects, such as framed pictures, lights and display articles, on or from support surfaces, such as counters, store windows, walls, floors or ceilings of a house or of an exhibit hall. Still more particularly, this invention permits a desired length of wire to be gripped, as well as tensioning the wire to any desired extent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional case of hanging a picture on a wall, a pair of hooks or brackets having holes are mounted at spaced-apart locations on the wall, and a wire is generally strung between the hooks or brackets. Although generally satisfactory for their intended purpose, the conventional wire-hanging techniques are time-consuming and awkward to perform. It was somewhat difficult to mount and demount the wire from hooks or brackets and, furthermore, it was difficult to adjust the length and the tension of the wire properly. Also, experience has shown that the wire often became slack or detached from the hooks or brackets over time, which, of course, is disadvantageous.